1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for operating a drilling system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for stabilizing a drilling system.
2. Background
Motorized tools are commonly used to perform operations on workpieces in the manufacturing of products. A workpiece may be a product, a component of a product, or subcomponent of a product. In manufacturing a product, an operator of a motorized tool may desire to create a hole in a number of layers of the workpiece. One reason to create a hole in the number of layers is to create a point where a fastener may be attached to or inserted into the layers. One type of fastener is a screw or a bolt.
A motorized drill is an example of a motorized tool used for creating a hole in a workpiece. A motor in the motorized drill converts energy into rotational energy. In some examples, the energy is in the form of electricity. In other examples, the energy is in the form of compressed air or another suitable energy source. The rotational energy is transferred to a cutting tool that rotates and travels along an axis of rotation. As the cutting tool travels along the axis of rotation, the cutting tool creates a hole in the number of layers of the workpiece by applying a force to the workpiece. The process of creating a hole in the number of layers using the motorized drill is referred to herein as a drilling operation. The cutting tool used in a drilling operation may be a drill tool. For example, a cutting tool used in a drilling operation may be a drill bit.
Because the motorized drill applies force to the workpiece during the drilling operation, the workpiece and/or the drill may move during the drilling operation. In some examples, the movement may be lateral. In other examples, the movement may cause the drill to create the hole at an angle other than the angle desired by the operator of the motorized drill. The hole created in the number of layers of a workpiece during a drilling operation in which the drill and/or number of layers are moved may be of a different size, shape, angle, position, or other property than the operator of the motorized drill desired.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.